El problema final
by Alomilond
Summary: Sherlock volvió a Baker Street , Mary ya no está , John está confundido y vuelve una vieja amiga.
1. Capítulo 1

Sherlock Holmes y John Watson corrían agitadamente por las calles de Londres mientras perseguían a uno de los sospechosos. Cuando éste subió a un auto , ya no podían hacer nada , ya que el auto iba muy rápido y aunque sherlock sabía de memoria todas las calles y atajos , era imposible alcanzarlo. Se sentaron en el piso en un callejón alejado para poder descansar antes de parar un taxi y volver a Baker Street estaba sentado en el piso y a su lado estaba Sherlock pensando en la posible ubicación del sospechoso.

"¿Ya sabes donde podría estar?" preguntó John Watson. Sherlock no respondió , seguía en su "Mind Palace"

Luego de la muerte de Sherlock , John dejó Baker Street. Para él era muy difícil estar ahí sin llorar. Todo le recordaba a Sherlock y a la última pelea que tuvieron. Un tiempo después John conoció a Mary en el trabajo y se casó con ella. John no soportaba estar tanto tiempo solo, porque eso lo hacia pensar en cosas dolorosas. Sherlock volvió de la muerte unos años después y esto afecto al matrimonio ya que Mary intentó matar a Sherlock cuando él descubrió su verdadera identidad. Mary huyó y nadie sabe donde está. John volvió a Baker Street , pero ésta vez había algo diferente. Mientras Sherlock no estaba , John se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba demasiado y que era casi imposible vivir sin él. Pasaron meses donde casi no comía y no hablaba con personas, no tenía ánimo .Pero luego estos sentimientos cambiaron , eran cada vez mas profundos , porque lo que John sentía no era solo cariño , era amor. Cuando John volvió , decidió olvidarse de todo esto. Estos pensamientos hacían todo mas complicado porque Sherlock no tenía sentimientos por las personas (no de esa manera) y la única vez que demostró un poco de interés fue con Irene , una mujer.

"¡Oh! ¿Como pude olvidar ese pequeño detalle?" John no entendía de lo que Sherlock estaba hablando.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso? "

"Un criminal como ese no es inteligente, trabaja para alguien. Un criminal inteligente no mata , no comete el crimen , contrata a alguien para que lo haga porque es mucho menos peligroso." El primer nombre que John pensó fue Jim Moriarty.

"Pero Moriarty esta muerto ¿Para quien podría trabajar?" Sherlock lo miró con esa cara que a veces usa con Anderson.

"John , Moriarty no es el único criminal que existe en Inglaterra, pero si era uno de los mas inteligentes. El hombre que estábamos siguiendo cometió un pequeño error , pero tenía un plan muy bueno. Solo hay una persona tan inteligente como Moriarty que podría cometer un error tan pequeño. ¿No lo ves?"

"Sigo sin entender de quien estas hablando." John se quedó callado esperando la respuesta de Sherlock , es verdad que no entendía y la persona que tenía en mente había muerto.

"Irene Adler."

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Baker Street John preparó un poco de té.<p>

"¿Como es posible que Irene haya hecho eso si está muerta?" Hubo un silencio. Sherlock no respondía, estaba recordando todo lo que pasó con Irene.

"John , hay algo que necesito decir. Cuando Irene fue capturada por esas personas , yo estaba ahí. Unos segundos antes de que le cortaran la cabeza la ayudé a escapar. No pensé que volvería." Cuando Sherlock dijo estas palabras John sintió que un escalofrío subía por su espalda. La dejó vivir porque merecía una oportunidad , pero nunca imaginó que volvería. Algo malo estaba pasando con Sherlock y era culpa de Irene.

"Entonces ¿Si la amabas?" Otro silencio. Sherlock siempre habla ( a veces demasiado) , es por esto que John estaba molesto.

"No. El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor." Y con esta última frase Sherlock caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>"¿Dejar una nota cuando?" John no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería creerlo.<p>

Estaba viendo a su mejor amigo que estaba a segundos de saltar.

"Adiós John."

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? La respuesta a esas dos preguntas es Sherlock Holmes. Nunca se sabe lo que va a hacer, por qué lo va a hacer o cuando. Pero el sueño tuvo un final diferente. Sherlock no saltó, salió por la puerta principal y abrazó a John.

"Moriarty ya no está. Estamos a salvo."

John despertó agitado, con miedo y ganas de llorar. Este sueño sigue siendo frecuente pero no por eso menos doloroso. Cada vez que este sueño aparece, John despierta llorando porque no quiere volver a perder a Sherlock. Ese fue el peor día de su vida, peor que el día en que le dispararon. Antes de que Sherlock volviera, era imposible no llorar, era imposible no pensar en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para decirle a Sherlock lo que sentía, pero todo esto ya no importa porque Sherlock está en Baker Street, vivo. Esto hace pensar a John que tal vez debería hablar con Sherlock (aunque esto complique todo). Algún día tendrá que decirle, pero ese día no es hoy.

John se levantó, sintiendo el frío sudor en su cuerpo. Cuando bajó se encontró con una sorpresa. Mycroft estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la cocina, donde Sherlock estaba sentado frente a su microscopio

"Hola Doctor Watson. Veo que tuvo una pesadilla." John no estaba de humor para las palabras de los Holmes (Sherlock o Mycroft)

"Hola Mycroft, también es un gusto verte, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Té, galletas?" Mycroft ignoró a John y siguió leyendo el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

"Mycroft no puede comer galletas. Está haciendo dieta, una que no le permite comer." Mycroft bajo el periódico para hablar.

"Creo que es momento de que me vaya. Estaré vigilando a Irene. Adiós"

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre, John sintió nauseas. Cuando todo eso pasó, parecía muy razonable estar celoso de Irene, los amigos pueden hacer eso entre ellos. ¿O no?

"John, deja de pensar, es molesto." John se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té para ambos. Puso el agua y sacó dos tazas las cuales puso en la mesa. Cuando estaba sirviendo el té, Sherlock lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Tuviste ese sueño otra vez."

"Sherlock, es muy temprano, no quiero escuchar tus deducciones." Hubo un silencio. Sherlock volvió a mirar en su microscopio.

"Hasta ahora Irene no ha causado problemas, pero no confío en Mycroft. Tenemos que ir a su casa para saber que está planeando." John estaba molesto.

"Estoy ocupado, tengo que escribir una entrada para el blog, comprar comida..." Antes de que John pudiera terminar, Sherlock ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

John tomó desayuno y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. No tenía nada que hacer, todo lo que dijo eran excusas para no tener que ver a Irene. Al bajar, escuchó a Sherlock en su habitación.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Que pasó con Irene?" Sherlock no respondió. Esto era típico de él, pero había algo extraño. John se acercó a su cuarto y golpeó la puerta.

"¿Sherlock?" La puerta se abrió, pero Sherlock no estaba adentro. Estaba Irene sentada en la cama de Sherlock. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez, pero Irene seguía igual que siempre. Maquillaje perfecto, pelo perfecto. Podía entender por qué había llamado la atención de Sherlock. No solo era hermosa, era muy inteligente y se parecía en muchos aspectos a él.

"John. Te estaba esperando, pensé que llegarías antes. Sí, tenía razón, eres un poco lento. Sherlock está en mi casa, pero él no puede saber lo que estoy planeando."

John no sabía que decir, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no de hacerle daño a Sherlock.

"Señorita Adler. No la esperaba." Dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Sherlock caminó en dirección a su habitación.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota: Hola, el capitulo anterior estaba narrado en tercera persona. Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de John. Solo quiero decir que lo siento mucho. Y si escriben mandenme sus fanfics!. Gracias por leer :) –CH

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock entró a la habitación, yo estaba de espaldas a él y frente a mí, estaba Irene sentada.<p>

"Sé que siempre nos estas vigilando y también se que John no iría conmigo a tu casa. Espero que no hayas pensado que dejaría a John solo ¿O sí?" Irene solo sonrió, seguía en silencio. "Pensé que eras mas inteligente, menos…Aburrida"

Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar frente a Sherlock. No hizo nada, solo se miraban y respiraban (supongo que respiraban), como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente. Hay algo que no se, algo que pasó entre ellos que Sherlock me está ocultando. Si, Sherlock la salvó, pero hay algo más.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?" Ahora estoy enojado, como cada vez que hablo o veo a Irene.

Ninguno me respondió, solo me ignoraron y caminaron a la sala de estar.

"No creo que hayas venido solo para decir hola, ¿Qué quieres?" Sherlock estaba sentado en su silla y Irene en la mía.

"Espero que no estés pensando que te voy a contar mi plan." Dijo Irene. Como si yo no estuviera aquí, me seguían ignorando.

"Aburrido, solo dime que quieres o vete, si quisiera algo aburrido leería el blog de John." Sherlock dijo mirándome.

"Eres Sherlock Holmes. Tú dime lo que necesito." Sherlock la seguía mirando. Como siempre soy el único en la habitación que no entiende nada.

"Luego de salvarte, te fuiste lo mas lejos posible, a un lugar donde encontrarte fuera difícil, probablemente a una isla eso es evidente por el color de tu piel, está bronceada. Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, has dormido poco y trabajado mucho, lástima que descubriéramos tu plan. Tu peinado está un poco más desordenado de lo normal al igual que tu maquillaje, ya no tienes asistente, estás sola. ¿Por qué vendrías a Londres sola, si sabes que es peligroso? Obvio, Porque necesitas algo o alguien que no puedes tener desde lejos, alguien que está amenazando tu seguridad. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Brillante" Las deducciones de Sherlock siempre me han parecido impresionantes.

"John no es momento para eso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Si o no."

"Si, excepto por un detalle. No estoy sola" Y con esta última frase, Irene se levantó y se fue. Sherlock seguía sentado, no se movía.

"¿La vas a dejar ir?" Es cierto, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y esto es una de esas cosas. ¿Por qué la estaba dejando escapar?

"Si la capturamos nunca sabremos donde está Moriarty. No va a decir una palabra, porque estaría mas segura en prisión." Esto me sorprendió aun más.

Luego de lo que paso con Sherlock, todos pensamos que Moriarty estaba muerto. Él se disparó. Molly revisó el cuerpo y ella me dijo que estaba muerto. Al parecer mintió.

"¿No lo ves John? Está trabajando con Moriarty." Sherlock me estaba mirando fijamente. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, explico lo que esto quería decir. "Si está con Moriarty es imposible que haya cometido un error, todo fue planeado, ellos quieren que los atrapemos."

Moriarty y sus juegos, para ese hombre todo es un juego, incluso las vidas de las personas.

"John toma tu abrigo, tenemos una visita que hacer." Y con esto salimos de Baker Street y tomamos un taxi.

* * *

><p>No sé a dónde vamos, conozco estas calles pero cuando pienso en un lugar, el taxi cambia de dirección.<p>

"Vamos a St Bart's." A veces pienso que Sherlock puede leer mi mente, siempre responde a las preguntas que estoy pensando. Espero que no sea así, seria incomodo.

Irene Adler esta otra vez en Londres, lista para atacar en cualquier minuto. Una de las últimas veces que la vi me dijo algo que sigo pensando hasta el día de hoy. Ese día Irene dijo que los dos estábamos enamorados de Sherlock, no con esas palabras, pero esos es lo que estaba insinuando. Obviamente yo lo negué, porque hasta ese minuto no tenía claro lo que sentía, pero cuando estuve casado tuve tiempo de pensar, Sherlock no estaba ahí para interrumpir mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta que Irene tenía razón, en el fondo siempre supe que amaba a Sherlock, pero no de esa manera.

El taxi paró y dejé de pensar.

Caminamos hasta la morgue. Sherlock estaba callado, demasiado.

Cuando entramos, ahí estaba Molly examinando un cuerpo. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que la vi, pero ella seguía igual.

"Me asustaron, no los escuche entrar. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?" Molly estaba casada con Tom, un chico que era muy parecido a Sherlock (Solo en apariencia porque no era muy brillante). Se caso con el luego de que Sherlock se fue. Ella solo lo ayudo a fingir su muerte, y luego de pasar algunas semanas con Sherlock, él se fue. Pero por la forma en que lo mira ahora, puedo decir que sigue enamorada de él.

"Hola Molly. Sí, nos puedes ayudar, solo necesito que respondas una pregunta. ¿Por qué nos mentiste sobre Moriarty?" La sonrisa que estaba en la cara de Molly se borro por completo. Caminó hasta una silla en la cual se sentó y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

"Él dijo que estabas en peligro y que si decía una palabra, todos mis amigos morirían." Molly era muy buena persona, daría la vida por sus amigos y familia.

"Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Vamos John" ¿Solo vinimos a eso? Creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir al hospital.

"¿Por qué crees que Moriarty diría eso?" Sherlock estaba usando su celular, mandando un mensaje.

"Porque Moriarty sabía que yo no iba a saltar, que de alguna forma evitaría la muerte. Los que trabajan para Moriarty pensaron que salte, pero él no me creyó. La gente de Mycroft impidió que ellos…" ¿Qué ellos qué? Al parecer hay otra cosa que Sherlock me está ocultando.

"John, ese día tuve que saltar porque estaban en peligro. Lestrade, la señora Hudson y tú estaban en peligro, morirían si yo no saltaba."

Entonces comprendí todo. Por qué Sherlock se fue por años, por qué no me dijo nada, me arrepiento de haber estado tan enojado con él, solo quería el bien de todos nosotros.

"Deberíamos ir a comer algo. ¿Comida china?" Después de ver el cuerpo que Molly estaba examinando, debería estar sin apetito, pero la verdad eso no me afecto en nada.

"Suena bien" Sonreí.

* * *

><p>El lugar es muy bonito. Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y pedimos lo de siempre. Mientras esperábamos la comida hablamos un poco.<p>

"¿Estas feliz de volver a ver a Irene?" No sé por qué pregunte eso, si la respuesta era sí , me sentiría incomodo y si fuera no estaría feliz ,de todas formas la pregunta era un poco extraña.

"Si" Silencio , no sabia si continuar la charla , pero Sherlock habló. "Gracias a ella voy a encontrar a Moriarty , y esta vez me aseguraré que muera." Pude volver a respirar.

La comida estaba buena y como siempre Sherlock no comio. Cada vez que esta en un caso se alimenta muy poco , es imposible que eso sea saludable.

Era muy tarde cuando terminamos de comer (termine) , y antes de levantarme sono el celular de Sherlock.

"Es Lestrade , dice que hubo un homicidio y que es urgente."

Lestrade estaba cerca , asi que salimos del lugar y caminamos hasta el hotel.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno de cintas amarillas para impedir el paso de las personas. Como siempre Sally Donovan estaba en la entrada del lugar.<p>

"Hola John. Raro , Greg te está esperando adentro de la habitación , dice que vayas rápido" Sherlock no le presto atención a Sally y casi corrió hasta el lugar del crimen.

Cuando entramos a la habitación , Greg estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

El cuerpo de la mujer estaba al medio de la habitación. Era una mujer joven , aunque no vi su cara. Habia algo muy familiar en ella.

Sherlock no se movió. Cuando entendí lo que estaba pasando una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

La mujer que estaba en el piso era Molly Hooper.


End file.
